1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a shifter assembly for selecting one of a plurality of gears of a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the industries utilizing shifter assemblies to restrict the range of movement of a shifter within a desired set of parameters. Many techniques have been used to restrict this range of movement. One solution in the industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,245 (the '245 patent). Specifically, the '245 patent discloses a shifter having a pivotable shift stick and a lower plate with the shift stick partially disposed within the lower plate. A spherical ball is disposed on the shift stick and a rocking shaft extends through the spherical ball transverse to the shift stick such that the rocking shaft presents first and second ends. Bushings are disposed on the ends of the rocking shaft. The lower plate defines a spherical socket and a channel adjacent to the spherical socket. The bushings on the ends of the rocking shaft are disposed within and slide within the channel, thus there must be a space between the bushings and the channel which could create lash.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a shifter assembly that reduces lash and more efficiently defines the various ranges of movement of the shifter.